


I Want Your Dick, I Mean Body!

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: DCK, Humor, I wrote this in like two nights while sleep deprived, M/M, McTuckThorn, Smut, grumpy craig is grumpy, the concept for this is loosely based off a dream I had, this fic is not meant to be taken seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: But when he saw the slightest of smirks form across Damien’s lips from Kenny’s quick escape, he knew he had to do something.
Relationships: Damien Thorn/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kenny McCormick/Damien Thorn, Kenny McCormick/Damien Thorn/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Want Your Dick, I Mean Body!

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who reads this fic: 
> 
> 1\. Good luck.
> 
> 2\. I am sorry.

It was in the changing room when Craig spotted Kenny's eyes being fixated on a pair of large balls with a large dong attached to them. However, they were not his own, much to his dismay. No, those large genitals belonged to one, Damien Thorne. Craig could see Kenny's gaze linger much longer than it should have been, when eyeing another man's junk, despite him being aware himself of just how impressive the dong and balls were, the thing that made him realize that his staring was much too long at them, was when he saw Kenny ever so slightly cover his own genital area and quickly change into some clothes and rush off.

And Craig couldn't help the small pang of jealousy he felt.

For you see, Craig Tucker had feelings for the other boy. He had them for many years now, but was too indecisive on wanting to act on them. Always sharing some sort of fleeting moment with Kenny throughout the years but never fully ever acting on it. But when he saw the slightest of smirks form across Damien's lips from Kenny's quick escape, he knew he had to do something.

And so, he set out to look for him after school that day to find him. And find him he does, when seeing him talking with Kenny behind the school, his arm draped over him and smiling precariously at him. This was not good, Craig had to move and move fast. Not giving it another thought, he briskly walks over to them making his presence known with a small cough as he does so and drawing both of their attention to him.

"Oh hey, I was just walking on by here, didn't see you two… standing there," he awkwardly says. "Seems like you two are… busy."

"Oh Craig, uh yeah, we were just chatting," Kenny says, looking off, face slightly flushed.

"I see, well that's nice. Sorry to have disturbed you," Craig says and his gaze drifts over to Damien with a slight glare.

"Wait," Kenny says and shrugs off Damien's arm. "Are you walking home? Why don't, we uh, walk together?"

Craig gives a surprised expression, not expecting that suggestion from him. There's a slight flutter in his chest, before it's gone by Damien's smug laugh breaking the air and making his existence known to him again..

"Oh what a terrific idea, why don't I join you?" he says with a smirk.

A scowl crosses Craig's features for a split second before he hides it behind his usual bored demeanor.

"You really don't have to," Craig monotones, "I insist."

"Come now, it's a nice day out. And it should be spent with great company," Damien says, "don't you agree, Kenny?"

Kenny glances at him as Damien stands next to him, before glancing off again with another faint flush appearing on his face.

"I uh," there's a short pause from Kenny as he tenses and the flush deepens across his face. Craig isn't sure why, until he catches a small glimpse of Damien's hand on his waist. "S-sure."

Craig looks off and starts to walk.

"Well, we should get going then, before we freeze out here," he mutters.

Kenny catches up to him a few seconds later, and walks strangely close to him for some reason. Damien follows as well, but keeps back some feet, as if watching them.

Their walking formation stays this way until Craig's eventual parting comes and he gets ready to say his goodbye. Kenny goes to return it, but just as he speaks, Damien slinks a cold hand against his neck and causes him to jump and let out a small shriek because of it. Craig glares at Damien, but before he can say anything, Kenny grabs his hand on instinct because of it.

Craig in turn has his heart jump because of it and immediately looks at Kenny then their hands.

"S-sorry," Kenny murmurs and lets it go.

"It's… alright," Craig mumbles, before looking back to Damien, who is smirking at him now. Craig glances away and gets ready to head off, "I'll see you around then," he adds before saying a quick, "bye."

Kenny returns it and watches him head off, before glancing over to Damien who gives a small shrug.

When Craig gets home, he tosses his jacket and hat off, before tossing himself onto his bed and letting out a loud frustrated groan into his bed. What a fool he had been, the way he acted in front of Kenny earlier. He had let that dark edge-lord of a shitface asshole get the best of him. He saw the way that dick-head smirked at him whenever he would make a move on the breathtaking blond and he hated it. And he hated it even more, that Kenny was turning red because of it. He lets out another frustrated sound, before turning his head to the side and brooding off into space.

He needed to do something about that tall asshole, before he ruined his chances with Kenny.

**...**

When the next day of school arrives, Craig, full of determination, makes his way over to Damien's locker.

"Hey, can I talk to you," he says when reaching it. Damien glances at him, gives an amused smile, then goes back to looking into his locker. "Hey," Craig says annoyed and shuts Damien's locker, demanding this douchebag pay attention to him, "I said I wanted to talk to you."

Damien looks at him again, the amused smirk still on his face.

"My, aren't we grumpy this morning," he says and Craig glares at him. "Well since you've forcibly closed my locker and are demanding my undying attention, I suppose I can entertain you for a while."

God Craig hated his smug ass, if he could, he would punch him square in his smug face right now in front of everyone. But he didn't like the idea of dealing with a possible school suspension and having his parents nagging him, and on another annoying side note… he knew Damien most likely would kick his ass anyways.

"Look, just, follow me would you?" Craig says and Damien corks a brow.

"But what about class? Won't we be late?" Damien asks, amused.

"That doesn't matter, just come with me would you?" Craig says, getting more irritated.

"Hmmm, I don't know," Damien hums. And it's enough for Craig to get so annoyed that he grabs Damien by the wrist and drags him off by force. "Oh my, how forceful you are."

Craig drags him into a washroom stall and locks the door before facing him.

"Listen you. I know what you're up to," Craig says and points a finger at him.

"Up to?" Damien repeats with a corked brow.

"Oh don't even try to play dumb with me asshole, I know what you're up to."

"Please, enlighten me."

"I saw you yesterday okay?" Craig accuses, "I saw how you were eyeing up Kenny with those lecherous eyes of yours."

"Kenny?" Damien repeats and Craig narrows his eyes at him, "Ohhh, I see how it is," he smirks, "well I wouldn't say I was eyeing him exactly, with my 'lecherous eyes'."

"Don't play dumb with me, smartass!" Craig exclaims and instantly goes silent as the door to the washroom squeaks open. "Shit," he mutters and pushes Damien to the side as he tries to maneuver himself to stand on the toilet seat. He ends up in a crouched position though and facing Damien's mid section.

"Cute," Damien snickers.

"Shut the fuck up," Craig hisses.

The two fall silent as the person goes to the washroom, washes their hands, dries them, and leaves. Craig lets out a sigh afterwards and goes to get off the seat. The last thing he needed was to be seen with this douchebag in a washroom stall. But as he goes to stand, Damien presses down onto his shoulders and holds him in place.

"The fuck?" Craig says.

"Why don't you tell me what you want? From there," Damien says.

Craig looks up at him and gives him a glare, why the fuck would he do that? Why was he holding him in place like this? A faint smirk crosses his lips and Craig is suddenly enraged by it, knowing exactly what he was thinking. This asshole was looking down on him! Literally! And this realization only infuriated him more.

"Let me go! I will say what I need to say, when I get up!" he tells him.

"But you look so small and cute down there," Damien laughs.

At that, Craig pushes himself up with his legs and shoves Damien's arms off of him. However, when doing so, he loses some balance on the jankey toilet seat and his foot slips. He panics, not wanting his foot to end up in some disgusting toilet water and flails for something to hold onto. His balance fails and he ends up falling forward and crashing into Damien because of it. Ending up in an awkward position on having him pressed up against the stall door and his arms wrapped around him. There's a low chuckle from the taller boy, before Craig pushes himself off of him.

"Aw, leaving my embrace so soon?" Damien laughs, "I thought we were having a moment."

"Shut up! I'd never want to have a moment with the likes of you!" Craig points.

"Why not?"

"Because," there's a pause as Damien waits for a reply, the smug smirk returning to his face, "Because you're a smug asshole is why! And I know your game!"

"Am I?" Damien asks, "And what game?"

"Yes, you are! And you know exactly what game I mean!"

"Hmmm, I think you'll need to elaborate on it for me."

Craig looks at him with disdain, how could this shitbag not realize what he was doing, what Craig _knew_ he was playing at.

"You— yesterday—in the changing room—I saw you!"

"Saw me?" Damien repeats, there's a small pause before a smirk spreads across his lips, "Oh you did, did you?"

It takes Craig a moment to realize the suggestive nature in which Damien says that in.

"Not like that you asshole!" Craig exclaims, and there's a bizarre burn somewhere inside him. "I meant I saw you give that dumbass smirk of yours to Kenny after _he_ saw you!"

There's another pause.

"Ohhh," Damien says when it clicks, "so that's what this is about."

"Yes," Craig mutters.

"Wow, I had no idea that you were so insecure about your dick," Damien says.

" _What?!_ No! I'm not!"

"Listen Craig, it's okay if you are, there's no shame in admiring another man's dick and wishing you had such an impressive size as well," Damien tells him.

"I'm not ashamed of my dick! You fucking asshole!"

" _Suuuure_ you're not," Damien says.

"I'm not!" Craig exclaims, "Look, just—knock off hitting on Kenny alright? Leave him alone!" there's a laugh from Damien at that, "Wh-what's so funny?!"

"Ohhh now I get it," he replies, "you're jealous."

"No I'm not," Craig retorts.

"Yes you are," Damien says, "You're jealous, that because Kenny saw how big my dick is, you think he's going to want a piece of me now aren't you?" he laughs, "Wow, insecure about your cock and me stealing your crush."

Uncontainable anger boils over in Craig and he ends up throwing a punch at Damien. It graces Craig's ears with a blissful smack. But his feeling of satisfaction doesn't last long, when Damien glances over at him with an almost chilling stare and quickly grabs both his wrists. His grip is tight around Craig's, as he shoves him the side of the stall and pins him there.

"Why don't you try that again?" Damien almost demands, "I dare you to."

The threatening dare is unnerving to Craig for some reason and the only response he can muster is a glare instead before his gaze falls. Damien's grip around his wrists loosens and he lets out a small sigh.

"Okay look, I don't usually do this sort of thing. But I kind of pity you, so I'll cut you a deal."

Craig looks up at him then.

"A deal?" he asks, confused.

"Yes, a deal," Damien repeats. He lets go of Craig with one hand and lifts his chin up more, which causes the other to give a slight scowl, "You want Kenny to notice you right? To see you and only have eyes for you?" he asks and Craig's scowl grows, but he glances off. "But you think he only has eyes for me right now because of what he saw, right?" his other hand closes around Craig's then, "Well what if I told you that you could get desire for him to be all on you?"

Craig looks back to him, doubt across his features, but hopeless for his desire of it.

"What do you mean?" he asks, "How would I get that?"

"By making a deal with me," Damien replies.

"How—"

"Let's just say I have… outside forces that help me," Damien smirks. Craig gives him a suspicious look at that and Damien shakes his head, "Look, do you want it or not? This is a one time offer I'm giving you here and you can either take it or leave it."

There's a long pause from Craig as he mulls it over in his head. He didn't know how the fuck this so called 'deal' that Damien was offering him, would help in any way with getting Kenny's attention, but by this point, after years of passing, part of him wanted to just say 'fuck it' and give it a try, cause why not?

"Sure," Craig eventually settles on, "but what's the catch?"

"Catch?" Damien repeats, "What catch?"

"Don't play dumb. There's always a catch for these sorts of things," Craig says.

"Well I wouldn't really say there's a catch, _per se_ ," Damien tells him, and Craig glares, "well, okay, maybe one, but it's just a small one."

"Which is?" Craig asks.

"After we're done with your side of the deal, there is something that I wish to get in return."

"What is it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's nothing bad. I promise. Just a little… something," Damien smirks. There's something about it that uneases Craig, but he ignores it and presses on.

"You're not gonna like, try and kill me or some shit afterwards are you?"

Damien laughs, like a real laugh, before he shakes his head again.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to you," he replies, "I guarantee it."

"Fine then…" Craig says, after having made up his mind now, "let's do this dumb deal, and get it over with."

"If that is what you wish," Damien says and leans forward.

And before Craig can even register what the hell is happening, Damien is kissing him. He wants to pull away from it, but he can't, almost as if he was being binded to him by some unforeseen force or something. He tries his best to just push through it, before a foreign invader enters his mouth and he wants to scream.

A strange pull of some sort tugs him from the inside and he quickly finds his vision fading to dark and a loss of his senses as he feels his body grow weak and numb. He can't even process what's happening to him, before everything fades to black and he passes out.

There's a subtle hum he thinks he hears from Damien, and something about 'having fun' before there's nothing at all.

**...**

There's a pull then another and another, before a loud sound and a blinding bright light fills every corner and space of Craig's vision as his eyes open. And he's greeted with the sun shining into them. His eyes close for a moment and he groans as he rolls over onto his side and sits up. Once facing away from the sun's rays, he opens them again and glances around. The first thing he sees are trees, lots and lots of trees. Why was he surrounded by trees? And as he comes to more, he realizes that he's out in the middle of nowhere, with only trees surrounding him.

He tries to recall what happened last and it takes a while as he comes to more. Then it hits him, like a train, he remembers kissing that asshole Damien and something about some stupid deal that he said he would make with him, before passing out into fuck all oblivion. Now that he was awake again, he comes to the conclusion that that bastard probably was lying and slipped something into his mouth and did some god awful things to him while he was out something, probably also involved him dragging his body out to the middle of nowhere to do fuck all to it as well or some shit.

With an annoyed sigh, he goes to stand up, but something is off. He didn't remember putting on these boots or these pants. And now that he examined himself more closely, he sure as hell doesn't remember putting on this black coat either.

"What the fuck?" he mutters.

But his voice is strange, and unfamiliar to his ears. He quickly gets up and looks around for a way out of these woods, needing to get some sort of answers to this strange occurrence. When he stands up all the way, he feels…. Taller? Like he gained a few inches or something, and his muscles felt, very, _very,_ different. Then there was the strange fact that despite it being cold out, his body felt warm, so very warm for some odd reason, almost as if he were in some kind of furnace.

Trying his best not to panic, he starts making his way through the woods. Wondering what the hell is going on with him. And thinking that Damien definitely did something weird to him while he was out.

Eventually he comes across a lake and walks over to it. The surface isn't frozen over yet, so he takes the chance to peer into it. And what he sees, is not what he's expecting to see, at all.

Where his reflection should be of himself, was instead the smug asshole's reflection instead.

"What. The. _Fuck_?!" he exclaims and falls back onto his ass.

There's a low laugh of some sort and Craig quickly glances around, trying to figure out where it came from. He sits back up and glances into the water again, still in disbelief. He moves a hand and the reflection copies, he moves a finger and it copies it as well, and the same happens when he makes a face or looks from side-to-side.

"What the hell is this?" he says out loud, "I've got to be dreaming or something, this can't be real."

 _Oh, it's very real_. A voice suddenly says and it startles him, causing him to fall backwards again.

"What the fuck was that? Who said that?!" Craig says looking around.

 _I did_. It replies.

"Who?" Craig asks, confused.

_Look into the water again._

Craig hesitates, but does as the voice tells him to. When looking back at the reflection and finding it still to be Damien's he gives a confused expression.

 _It's me._ The voice says.

"Me?"

_Yes. Me._

Craig isn't quite sure what it means at first, but an almost sly smirk seems to form on the reflection and it starts to click.

"You—" Craig starts and he glares, "—You fucker! What the hell happened to me?!"

_I should be saying that to you, after all, you're the one in my body right now._

"Wha— _excuse_ me?" Craig says completely confused.

_You heard me. You're in my body right now._

"Why the _fuck_ am I in _your_ body?!"

_Because of the deal._

"What?"

_You made a deal with me before, remember? Wait of course you do, I saw it._

"That—that doesn't explain why I'm in your body though."

_You wanted Kenny to notice you, so I gave you what you wanted or thought you wanted anyways._

"I—"

_Think it over more carefully Craig. Come on now, you can't really be this dense can you?_

There's a brief pause as Craig tries to recollect everything that Damien had said to him before the deal was made, and when he finally does remember it, he gets angry.

"This isn't what I meant when I made that deal with you!"

_Are you sure?_

"Yes you fuckwad!"

_Hmm, well, this is what it is now, so you'll just have to deal with it._

"What— _no_! Change me back now! Put me back into my own body!"

_Sorry, no can do until the deal gets fulfilled._

"And what exactly do I have to do to get it fulfilled?" Craig asks, annoyed.

_Oh, I think you know exactly what it is. Deep down._

There's a long pause from Craig as he tries to think it over, and a slow creeping burn from inside of him when he finally gets it.

"Oh no, fuck no, I'm not doing that!" Craig quickly says, "You can go burn in hell!"

_Already kind of am._

"What?"

_What?_

Craig scowls and crosses his arms.

"I refuse to do the deal."

_Really?_

"Yes."

_Well that's a shame, it looks like we'll be stuck together for a looong time then. Better get comfy._

Craig lets out an annoyed groan and drags a hand over his face.

"I hate you so much."

 _How sweet of you,_ Damien taunts. _And after I decided to let you use my body however you please too. So nice and kind of me, don't you think?_

"Unknowingly trapping me inside of your body isn't sweet you asshole."

_Listen Craig. If you want to go back to your body, then stop bitching and finish the deal. Otherwise you're going to be stuck like this forever._

Craig falls silent, in a way he knew he had gotten he asked for. But fuck, it wasn't like how he wanted it.

 _Just go with the flow Craig, and have some fun would you? Quit being such a tighta_ ss.

Craig tries to ignore him and the fact that he knew Damien could hear his thoughts, and thinks in the long term of getting his body back.

"Fine," he mutters, "But I'm only going to do this—"

_So you can get your body back, yeah I know already. So get moving. Time's a-ticking and you got a virgin's thirsty ass to get._

"What?" Craig says confused.

_Just go, goddamn it._

Craig heads off and tries to find his way back. But after getting even more lost, Damien tells him where to go, and he follows his instructions.

Eventually, he comes across the school and heads inside it. He wonders where everyone is, as the halls are now emptied.

 _They'll be here, soon._ Damien tells him.

"What do you mean soon? I don't even know what time it is."

_It's the next day._

"The next day?"

_Yes._

"What the—what happened after i passed out?! Did I miss a whole ass day or something?"

_Pretty much, yes._

"What?!"

_Don't worry about it, just go get ready for class._

Craig, not wanting to get even more of a headache then he currently has, makes his way to his locker, his own locker, before Damien tells him to go to his.

After being told the combination to open it, Craig grabs his books and things, before closing it and heading to the library to kill some more time.

Craig lets out a sigh and rubs his temples trying to figure out how he was going to go about this, long arduous day of complications.

_Craig, you really need to get that stick out of your ass you know that?_

"Shut up," Craig groans.

_I'm just saying. It would be a lot better if you just go with things every once and awhile._

"Oh my god I need an Aspirin or something."

_You can try, but I highly doubt it will have any affect on my body._

Craig doesn't even bother to ask him what he means by that exactly and just lies his head down onto the desk with another groan.

Only a few seconds pass by, before he hears a set of footsteps walking towards him. He expects them to either continue walking on pass or the librarian to tell him to get going. But when a voice speaks up, not belonging to the librarian he lets out an annoyed "What?" before he looks up and sees Kenny now standing there.

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" Kenny asks, concerned.

Craig swears to himself internally before sitting up more and shaking his head.

"Uh, no, not at all, what is it?"

_Smooooth._

"Shut up," he mutters under his breath.

"Huh?" Kenny says.

"Nothing," Craig replies. "what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, uh, it's about yesterday. What we were talking about. I just..." Kenny pauses, "meet me behind the school after the day is done."

"Behind the school?"

"Yeah…Just meet me there," Kenny nods, before heading off.

"What was that about?" Craig asks aloud.

_Who knows._

"Don't lie to me you prick, I know you know," Craig says and crosses his arms.

Craig hated how he could practically hear the smugness in Damien's voice and the shrug he knew he could sense that came along with it.

_Maybe later today... You'll find out._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_You'll see. If all goes well, you'll see._

Craig gives an unamused expression and looks off to a window, watching as the sun rises more outside.

"Right," he mutters.

Some more time passes before Craig decides to head to class. His thoughts swirling, wondering why Kenny wanted to meet him after school. And trying his best to ignore Damien's obnoxious chime ins telling him to just 'go with the flow' constantly.

The day continues on and by the time lunch comes, he has another issue to deal with.

Going to the washroom.

He did not like the idea of needing to relieve himself, but there was only so much holding that one bladder could do. It just sucked that the bladder was currently attached to the body he was in. So with a sigh, he makes his way to the washroom to get things over with.

Once he gets to the urinal, he stands there and just stays motionless. He didn't like the idea that he would be practically touching another dude's junk to have to go.

 _You just going to stand there until you piss yourself?_ Damien asks.

"Technically it'd be you who pisses themselves, not me. And I'll stand here for however long I need too," Craig mutters.

 _Just do it already, we don't have all day here_ , Damien sighs.

"I know that!"

Craig stays still though, unmoving and cursing every sailor word in the dictionary to himself, before slowly moving his hands up to unzip his pants. He pauses and stares at the bulge in his pants for a good few seconds.

_Well? Damien says, You going to let my body relieve itself? Or are you just going to stand there all day gawking at my dick?_

"Shut up, I'm getting to it!" Craig says.

_Time's a wastin Craig._

Craig's eyes narrow and he moves his hand quickly and grabs at the bulge. He quickly takes it out and tries his best to ignore the flesh touching his skin and look off elsewhere while he pees.

 _Awww, what's wrong Craig? Are you that intimidated by my impressive sized cock?_ Damien says, amused, _Or could it be that you're just shy._

"Stop talking," Craig mutters.

Craig tries to go pee faster so that he can get this whole ordeal over with faster and get on with the day. And just as he feels it coming to an end and thankful for this to be over soon, he freezes, as if being locked in place.

"What the—"

_Now Craig, you're going to be in my body for, I don't know how long, and I think that maybe, it might be best if you get more acquainted with it some more. Don't you think?_

"What are you talking about?"

_Here, let me show you._

And before Craig can even protest, his hand is slowly starting to move, sliding up and down along his dick.

"What—hey! Stop that!"

_Now, now, you need to get more used to this you know._

"No I don't! Cut it out!"

But Damien ignores his protests and continues onwards. His cock growing harder in his hands.

"Stop!" Craig hisses out, "Some—what if someone walks in you moron?!"

_Well then, I guess you better start getting acquainted with my body real fast, don't you think?_

"You fuc—"

Craig's voice falls as a shudder takes him over. Damien had begun to play along the tip of the ever growing harder cock now. Craig stifles a quiet moan bubbling in the back of his throat and tries all he can to stop his hand movements.

 _No, no, no, we're not done yet my dear Craig_ , Damien taunts, _we haven't even gotten close to the finale yet._

At that, Damien's hand starts to speed up and Craig shudders at the sudden increase. He curses to himself when an involuntary moan escapes him.

 _I see that you're enjoying yourself now_.

"F-fuck, y-you," Craig mumbles out.

_Indeed I think we are._

Craig wants to say some scathing retort back, but Damien suddenly goes faster and a strange heat spreads through his body like wildfire. It's hot, too hot, and Craig feels as if he might melt into the very ground himself. There's a need or want he suddenly gets to want to remove his clothes, but he doesn't obviously. His focus is much too focused on the currently large cock in his hand and the constant fear in the back of his mind that someone could walk in at any moment, despite him being in Damien's body currently.

_If you don't want to get caught, then you better give into the feeling quickly._

Craig lets out a small disgruntled sound of some sort. This feeling was almost inane to him. What the hell was up with this asshole's body? Why did it feel like it was on fire right now? And why—why did it actually make him—no, he shoves that thought down and continues to try and fight against it, not wanting this fucker the win.

The pressure builds and heat wave after intense heat wave passes through him. His skin starts to get goosebumps spreading across it and the shuddering starts to become damn near uncontrollable for him. And there was his voice, Damien's voice, telling him over and over again to just give in and let it take him, that fighting wasn't going to work. But Craig would be damned if he was going to listen to this fucker and let him win.

However, despite Craig's determination to want to win, things were quickly coming to a boiling point and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the inevitable ended up happening to him. But he still refused to go down without some kind of fight.

But the fight comes to a quick end, when he hears the door to the washroom creak open and is so caught off by the fear that his guard drops and he ends up falling into to the climax as it consumes him and he spills everything that had built up in him, into the urinal with a shuddery moan.

_That's more like it._

Just as the door opens and Craig catches his breath, trying to steady it and stand up straighter, a kid from his morning class walks in. The kid heads over to a urinal not seeming to have noticed Craig's debacle and goes to piss.

"Fucker…" Craig mutters and the kid glances at him confused.

Craig rolls his eyes with a shake of the head and tucks himself away, before walking over to wash his hands and leaving the restroom.

 _Why so sour? I thought you enjoyed that quite a bit,_ Damien says.

"Shut up," Craig mutters.

_Aw, come now, don't be so mean. I know you enjoyed that. I could feel it._

Craig falls silent. He really didn't like the fact that he was stuck in Damien's body or the fact that Damien was also… inside of his head or that he was actually a part of him now either, in some strange fucked up way.

"You seem to be enjoying this way too much," Craig says.

_I am._

Craig can hear the smirk in Damien's words, and swears that if he weren't currently trapped in his body right now, he would punch him.

**...**

The last class of the day comes along, gym, and everything seems to go by in it pretty normally. Except for Kenny's strange glances and behaviors that Craig picks up on. For most of it, it seemed like he was either searching for something, or ignoring staring directly at him, or rather Damien, he should say.

By the time Craig arrives at the back of the school, questions running through his mind and Damien being of no help to any of them, Kenny is already there waiting. He's leaning against the building, but when he spots him he stands up straight.

"Hey…" Kenny greets.

His gaze seems to wander away, like he's unable to look at him for some reason.

"Hey," Craig replies, "Uh, what did you want to talk about?" it comes out very awkward, and very unlike what Damien should sound like.

"I uh… I.." Kenny looks at him, then away, his eyes shifting constantly to other locations. "Just what you said before… I…."

"You...?" Craig asks, wondering what the hell he was trying to say.

"Yes," Kenny replies.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Kenny nods.

Kenny doesn't elaborate any more though and instead grabs his hand and starts walking off with him.

Craig looks around confused, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He asks Kenny a few more times what he's talking about, but the blond just seems to ignore him.

Eventually he's led to Kenny's house. Craig doesn't even have time to properly register things as he's quickly ushered into Kenny's room and the door slams shut behind him. Just as Craig turns to him, to ask him a question, he suddenly finds himself being shoved back and landing onto Kenny's mattress. Before he can even get up, Kenny is sitting on top of him.

Craig's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden situation he now found himself in. And tries _very hard_ to ignore the faint hot feeling he gets as Kenny takes off his parka. He almost wants it to go more, until remembering that he's not in his own body anymore.

On one hand, he would be getting what he was asking for, but on the other, this also meant that his suspicions about before were right, that Kenny was indeed taken in by Damien's cock so much, that he wanted to fuck him. And he wasn't sure how to feel about it. It's not like they were even together or anything, no, but still the realization of it makes something in him drop.

 _You know, you really do think too much about things. You should just go with it, I keep telling you that. Stop worrying about your goddamn dick being smaller than mine and enjoy your goddamn wish already,_ Damien tells him.

"I can't," Craig says.

 _Oh my fucking Jesus,_ Damien says.

"Huh?" Kenny says confused.

"I… I can't do this. I can't go through with, whatever this is," Craig says.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? He's literally right there in front of you, ready to go, and you still can't do it?_ Damien says annoyed. _I can't fucking believe this._

"What? B-but I—" Kenny tries to say.

"I just, I…" Craig tries to think of what to say, so that Kenny doesn't feel like he's the one to blame for all this. "I-I just think that you will be disappointed if we go through with this, and I don't want you to feel that way," he ends up saying with a nervous laugh.

 _You, fucker,_ Damien says.

Kenny's eyes seem to widen a bit and he sits up straighter.

"But.. I don't think I will be," he says.

"Yeah, but that's just cause you think you won't be," Craig tells, "what if we go through with it and you just end up being massively disappointed by it?" he adds, "Besides, are you even really sure that you want this?"

"Yes," Kenny replies simply.

"Are you sure? Cause you never know, you may end up changing your mind halfway through or something," Craig tries to point out.

"No. I want this," Kenny states, "I know that I want this. At first I was hesitant, but after thinking it over some more. I know now, that this is what I want."

Kenny's eyes seem so clear to Craig as he says that, it almost pains him. But there's a tinge of guilt at the fact that he was trying to turn down something that Kenny had seemed to have his mind set to. And he finds himself growing more weak, while looking into those beautiful glimmering eyes of his.

Kenny leans in closer to him then, and gently pushes him onto his back.

"Please…" he whispers against his lips.

Craig doesn't protest as Kenny kisses him. Even if this wasn't his body, and it disappointed him to some extent, he couldn't refuse Kenny and his own desires to want to be with the blond so badly either.

Kenny takes off his parka as the kiss goes on, then gets to work on taking off Damien's coat. His hips start to grind then and a slow friction start to build in their lower half. Kenny lets out a small moan as Craig grabs his thighs.

 _That's right, just go with it man. It's about damn time,_ Damien says.

Craig tries his best to ignore him though and continues moving his hands up along Kenny's thighs. There's a soft sigh from Craig as Kenny works on removing his shirt. Eventually after some more maneuvering and a change of positions, the two end up naked and Craig now found himself on top of Kenny.

"Please," Kenny whispers, "I need you."

The voice is so soft and needy, it makes Craig want to fulfill it. Craig sits back, and he takes in the full view before him. It's beautiful, he's beautiful. His skin all bare and on display, his chest rising and falling, and his legs spread oh so openly before him. His dick can't help but twitch at the sight. He was pretty sure that somewhere in the distance, a choir was singing for the sight that had been blessed with before his eyes.

"Put it in," Kenny tells him, "I want to feel you inside."

Craig was pretty sure that if he were in his own body right now, he would come just from that sentence alone. But he wasn't and Damien seemed to be surprisingly durable when he wanted to be. He leans down over him and adjusts himself.

"Shouldn't we uh, Shouldn't I use some lube or something before I..." Craig tries to get out.

"No, put it in. I want to feel you as raw as possible," Kenny replies.

Craig feels heat rise in his face, but nods and does as he asks. He knew this was probably going to take a while with no lube and was worried about it hurting him, but he'd just have to make sure to go as slow as possible, so as not to hurt him.

He slowly pushes into Kenny and makes his way in. An intense heat, like the one from before, starts to consume him again and he feels as if he's on fire again. The feeling is especially intense from his cock, as it spreads throughout the rest of his body and he can't help but let out a moan because of it. Once in all the way, he waits for Kenny to adjust to him, before he starts his slow thrusts into him.

"Mmm, yes," Kenny moans out, "keep going."

Craig continues to comply with him and keeps on going. Eventually things heat up more and Kenny starts to tell him to go faster. Craig complies again and soon loud moans and slaps start to fill the small worn out room.

The heat in Craig's body by this point is so intense and unbearable that he isn't sure how much longer he'll be able to keep it up as he found his climax was starting to approach.

 _You're doing such a good job Craig, I'm proud of you,_ Damien's voice says, but Craig tries his best to ignore it. _But you know, if you want to feel even better, I can show you how._

Suddenly Craig feels himself being pulled into a very strange state, as he's there but not at the same time. Like he can still feel all the sensations going on throughout him, but there's a sudden other feeling there, that's holding him with intense pressure.

Something coils and wraps around him, but it's not visible to what it is. Something he feels trails down his spine, but he knows nothing is there. Then there's something wrapping around his legs, and climbing up to his thighs, but again, Craig sees nothing there. Something coils down to his stomach and connects to his dick , adding on even more to the feeling he was already experiencing from it.

Craig wonders what the hell is happening as these strange bizarre invisible feelings take him over.

 _You're doing so good so far, I'm proud of you_ , Damien says, his voice low.

The pressure on Craig's body builds even more and some moves along his neck to his ear. There's… a very strange sensation that plays along the bottom of it and it sends a shiver down his spine as it moves to his mouth. His lips tingle and something presses against them, at least that's what he thinks, until his lips start to lightly pulse. Then he starts to notice that other parts of him are also doing it too. And it's only then, does Craig notice that something is spreading from down his back, between his ass cheeks and up to his balls and dick.

There's a loud moan from Kenny and it momentarily draws his attention back to him as he realizes that his position with him has changed and Kenny's legs are currently over his head. He hadn't even noticed when he shifted over him, having been too distracted by whatever the hell was going on inside him or whatever.

A heat flares inside of him, and Craig's whole body burns. It spreads through every pore of his skin and dances across his body in repeated wave after wave of intense pleasure. He shakes, but his body keeps on moving. And between what was going on inside of him and Kenny's body around him, he was sure that he would go insane.

Something presses against his back, and he feels his asshole start to pulse as something slips into it. Spreading the feeling even more. A sudden heavy pressure builds to his prostate and he just about is ready to collapse right then and there. He finds himself now leaning over top of Kenny, his body brushing against his in heated motions.

There's another hard pressure against his prostate and he gasps for air, at least he thinks he does, it was hard to tell now, as everything was starting to become blurry for Craig and he could feel himself on the verge of passing out by all the intense sensations he was experiencing. Something deep inside of him shudders and shivers it's vibrations spreading to the rest of him and it's enough to make him go over the edge as he climaxes into Kenny.

The moment he does, something he still can't see, wraps itself around his whole body and almost, caresses his skin. He pulls out of Kenny, and finds himself now lying on his side, trying to come down from whatever the hell he was still experiencing.

 _You did so well Craig,_ Damien tells him, and there's a faint brush against his cheek, but he figures it's just Kenny checking in on him. _I'm so proud of you._

"Craig…"

It's the last thing he thinks he hears, before he passes out and everything fades to darkness.

**...**

When he comes too, he finds himself now in his own bedroom. He sits up and lets out a groan as he tries to figure out what just happened and why he had such a headache currently. His memory is foggy though, and he can't quite remember what it was that happened. But there's a lingering feeling of something… good? In his mind. Something that was nice, really nice, before he woke up. He chalks it up to it being a dream and heads to the washroom to take a much needed leak.

He gets ready for school, when recalling that it's a weekday, and heads off. When he gets there, everything is the same as usual and he goes about another boring day.

At least it seems like another boring day until gym class ends, and he suddenly finds himself face-to-face with Damien.

"What?" Craig asks, when the other just stands there, staring at him.

"Oh nothing, just seeing how you're doing," he smirks.

"I'm doing fine thanks," Craig says and goes to walk around him, but Damien blocks his path. "Um, can you move?"

Damien continues to stare at him, and Craig's brows knit together frustrated. A slow smile spreads across Damien's face then.

"You sure you're alright?" he asks.

"Yes, now can you move?" Craig asks, clearly starting to get more annoyed.

Craig's attention is drawn away, when he spots Kenny walking in the background behind him. Strangely enough, the blond seems to stop and look over at him. His eyes seem to widen for a split moment before he quickly looks away and rushes off.

"You should… come by the back of the school later," Damien says, taking note of where Craig's gaze is, "you might find what you're looking for there."

"What are you talking about?" Craig asks, confused.

"Oh, you'll see," Damien hums as he moves out of his way and walks off.

And as much as Craig wants to just ignore what Damien said, he can't help but end up going to the back of the school after the end of the day arrives. Which, when he gets there, he finds a lone Kenny sitting next to the building. He looks at him with a corked brow, wondering why he's there, before slowly making his way over.

The moment Kenny spots him, he looks away quickly and stands up. And even as Craig reaches him, his face is still away from him.

"Uh, hey Kenny, what are… doing out here?" Craig asks, a bit awkward. "You are waiting for a friend or something?"

"I.." Kenny trails off before looking at him, his face clearly flushed. "I… was waiting for you."

"Me?" Craig repeats

"Yeah, I uh… wanted to talk to you," Kenny says.

"About what?"

Kenny looks at him for a long moment, his face growing more red, before his gaze drifts away again.

"I need to tell you something," Kenny murmurs.

Craig's heart starts to race for some reason. And he starts to wonder if this was some sort of confession about to happen or not. He had hoped it was, and that the heavens would finally shine down upon him.

"What is it?" Craig asks.

"Craig I uh, I… you see I…"

Craig's full attention is on him now his ears waiting eagerly for his next words. But what they end up being greeted with, is not what he expects, or wants.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?"

Craig visibly scowls when he spots Damien walking towards them.

"None of your business," Craig replies.

Damien comes to a stop when reaching them and looks between the two of them.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Craig just glares at him before Kenny speaks up.

"Uh, um," Kenny mumbles, "Craig I... No, _we_ have something we need to uh, talk to you about."

"Huh?" Craig says confused, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't seem to remember," Damien says.

"Remember what?" Craig asks looking at him.

"Really?" Kenny asks and Damien nods.

"Guess I overdid it," Damien says.

"What is going on?" Craig asks, growing more confused by the second.

"Come on Craig, try and remember. What were you doing yesterday," Damien says.

"Yesterday?" Craig repeats, "I was at school."

"Are you sure?" Damien asks.

"Yeah I…" Craig trails off, his head starts to hurt again and he holds it in a hand. Something was throbbing, something was—there's a flash of something, an image then multiple, as a barrage of them all flood his mind at once. And then it's there, all of it, and he looks back up again. "You…"

"Oh, seems he's finally remembered now," Damien says, and crosses his arms.

"Wha—you," Craig stops and then looks at Kenny, "wait Kenny, what did you mean 'we' before?"

"Well…" Kenny starts, and shyly looks up at him, "when you saw me a couple days ago talking to Damien, he uh… he brought up a suggestion to me. But I uh, I wasn't sure on how to reply to it exactly because it was…"

Kenny trails off, his face seeming to grow even redder as he went on and eventually finding it hard to say anymore.

"What my cute little friend here is trying to say is," Damien says, taking over for him, "that I suggested we basically have a threesome of sorts. But he was much too shy to even think about asking you directly for one and would mostly likely not do it. So I said that I could probably convince you somehow to join, but when Kenny heard my suggestion for it, he thought it might be wrong. However, because of your wonderful insecurities of dick sizes, you ended up just coming to me instead and pretty much making the whole 'deal thing', much more simpler for me. And once we made it, and you were out of commission for a while, I told Kenny what happened and he decided to play along since things were already set in motion. And the rest, well, you saw what happened." he finishes explaining, "I would have kept the whole thing a secret, but Kenny began to feel guilty about it and wanted to tell you about it all."

Craig stands there, dumbfounded by what he just heard. He didn't know how to react. Kenny was in on the whole thing? From the very beginning? He didn't even know how to process this.

"Wait— okay—so—I have some questions about all this," Craig tries to say in a cohesive sentence. "How was that all even possible to begin with? Me being in your body and everything?" he asks then looks at Kenny "and you knew I was in it right?" to which Kenny nods.

"Like I said before, I got some... connections to things," Damien replies.

"What does that even _mean_?" Craig asks, confused.

"It's uh, hard to explain," Kenny replies.

"Huh?" Craig says looking between the two of them. When they don't elaborate on it, he moves on to the next question. "Well whatever, moving on. What the hell happened to my body after I was all," he flails his arms around, "all up inside you or whatever?"

"Oh, don't worry, I made sure to keep it in a safe warm place," Damien says with a smirk, "it was actually part of the reason why we were in the woods before."

Craig doesn't even bother to ask what he means by that, feeling like his head was already slowly starting to hurt again.

"Okay so, then, how—when we—" Craig tries to gather the words on how to go about asking this strange next thought, "When we were, you know, fucking and stuff… what was, that weird burning feeling that I kept feeling? It was like I was on fire or something. And I sure as hell don't think that's a normal thing to be experiencing. Something is really weird with your body man."

Kenny glances to Damien, who only smirks.

"Well now, you would certainly be right about that. My body is a bit, weird," Damien says. "After all, I was sharing it with you for a while, wasn't I?" Craig gives an unamused glare, before Damien continues, "Well, I can sometimes make my body hotter if need be to keep warm. Some would say I'm like a walking furnace, but that's besides the point. My body temperature was risen to be much more than what it normally should be, because I had to share it." he explains.

"Meaning what exactly?" Craig asks.

"Let's just say, our souls became one for a short while," Damien tells him.

"Became one? Wait, did we actually merge together or something for that whole thing?" Craig asks, and suddenly finds his arms hugging himself.

"We were more than just 'merged' Craig, _much_ more than just that," Damien replies, and his smirk makes Craig hold himself even tighter.

"Sounds kinky," Kenny says, drawing their attention back on him.

"Very," Damien says, amused.

"I… feel used," Craig murmurs.

"Sorry if you feel like that," Damien says, "but maybe if you or loverboy over here would have said something to one another sooner, you wouldn't feel this way," he adds, gesturing to Kenny, whose face reddens instantly.

"Damien!" Kenny exclaims.

"What? Don't 'Damien' me, you two been dancing around this for like, how long now? I don't want to have to hear about this anymore, just tell him how you feel already," Damien tells him.

Craig looks at Kenny shocked, as Kenny's face continues to redden along with his own now.

"You… like me?" Craig asks.

"He more than likes you, numnuts," Damien snorts.

"Wait what?" Craig says looking at him.

"I uh, yeah... It's true," Kenny mumbles out. Craig's heart flutters and his eyes widen at this new information. "Sorry, for um… setting you up like that," Kenny says, "I just…"

"He just really wanted you to fuck him," Damien says.

"Then why didn't you just tell me from the start how you felt?" Craig asks Kenny.

"Because I didn't know how, and I… I didn't know if you felt the same way back about me or not..." Kenny tells him. "And when Damien offered to help, I just, I…"

"If anyone was being used here, it was me," Damien deadpans, "not that I really minded it."

Craig takes a step closer to Kenny and places a hand on his shoulder, there's a moment's pause, before he leans in even closer and kisses him. It's sudden but it was what he had been dreaming to do for years now. And he was so glad to finally be able to now. When Craig pulls back, he smiles and Kenny returns it.

"Awww, how sweet," Damien says, "if you two ever wanna try and attempt to do an actual physical threesome some time, let me know alright? Maybe Craig can actually be in the center next time as well."

"Yeah, maybe," Kenny laughs.

"Although, there is still that deal he made with me," Damien says then looks at Craig.

"Oh right," Kenny says, then looks at Craig as well.

"Wait what?" Craig says, looking between the two.

"Remember when you asked me before what the catch was? Back in the washroom for the deal? Well… I think this is a good time to do it," Damien tells.

"Huh? No, you can't be serious." Craig shakes his head, "me and Kenny are…" he looks to Kenny, "Kenny...?"

"You did make a deal with him," Kenny replies.

"And deals need to be kept," Damien tells him.

The two look at one another for a brief moment before looking at Craig.

"Come on Craig, we have a very, busy night ahead of us," Kenny says, taking his hand and guiding him off along with Damien.

"Maybe we can try some double penetration or something?" Damien suggests.

"Sure!" Kenny agrees and Craig looks between the two terrified.

"Wa-wait! _Wait_!" Craig exclaims.

But his cries are lost as he's guided down the street between them, to a fate he wasn't quite sure he was ready for.

**  
END**

**♡**


End file.
